Life Less Ordinary
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Nada pode ser mais extraordinário que viver com alguém como Luna. Drabble Collection inspirada pela música do Carbon Leaf e feita para projetos HL do 6v.
1. Live a Life Less Ordinary

**Live a Life Less Ordinary**

Ela era bastante peculiar, dos olhos arregalados até a revista virada do lado avesso, junto com os óculos estranhos e a varinha atrás da orelha. Não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ele classificaria como normal, mas tinha alguma coisa em Luna Lovegood que o fazia se sentir... Em casa.

E ele jamais tivera uma casa antes.

Era engraçado, mas mesmo sua risada descomedida parecia fazê-lo rir, ela era tudo aquilo que os Dursley nunca foram, espontânea e verdadeira. E, quando ofereceu a revista a ele, e ele viu os absurdos que estavam escritos ali, achou que talvez estivesse enganado. Os olhos dela se arregalavam em um sorriso secreto enquanto o observavam, e ele jamais tinha se sentido tão longe da Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4.

Não pode deixar de sorrir de volta, ao devolver a revista, que lhe fizera rir pela primeira vez desde que Cedric morrera.

Por mais estranha que fosse, ela era um convite a lembrar-se da magia do mundo, sair do comum e muitas vezes absurdo que lhe fora imposto por toda a infância.  
>Podia viver uma vida menos ordinária, seus olhos e gostos diziam.<p>

E, talvez, fosse a hora de tentar.


	2. Live a Life Extraordinary With Me

**Live a Life Extraordinary With Me**

Apesar de tudo, ficou surpreso quando Luna saiu de seu caminho para apoiá-lo. Eles mal se conheciam, e toda a sociedade achava que ele mentira. Ela podia ser conhecida por suas crenças nada tradicionais, mas era a _primeira _pessoa de "fora" que se pronunciava em favor dele.

Ficou constrangido demais para sorrir, mas não precisava fazê-lo. Ela sabia o que significava aquela atitude, mesmo que às vezes parecesse estar completamente desligada da realidade. Mesmo que ela fosse uma excluída, ela estava ao lado dele. E, no final, eles eram todos um bando de excluídos, chamados de mentirosos, chamados de falsos, e não eram nada disso.

Não sabia o que fazer, como responder, como reagir, mas ela parecia entender _absolutamente_ bem tudo aquilo, e não esperou nenhuma resposta ou comentário, feliz apenas em demonstrar estar ao seu lado, como só Ron ou Hermione fariam sem pensar duas vezes. Era surpreendente aquela confiança, aquela compreensão.

Talvez ela não fosse nem de perto tão ruim quanto ele pensara.

Na verdade, sabia que Luna era extraordinária.


	3. Live a Life Less Sedentary

**Live a Life Less Sedentary**

"Eu vou fazer uma expedição" anunciou a garota, absolutamente do nada. Harry piscou, duas vezes, sem entender muito bem do que ela estava falando.  
>"O que?"<br>"Eu vou fazer uma expedição até os Alpes na busca de novos animais fantásticos."  
>O rapaz franziu a testa, olhando para ela.<br>"Quando você pretendia me dizer algo?"  
>"Agora?" respondeu, tentativamente.<br>"Aquele tal do Scamender também vai?"  
>Luna riu, achando graça.<br>"Sim, ele vai."  
>Harry cruzou os braços, desgostoso.<br>"Você precisa mesmo ir? Eu não gosto de quando você vai com ele, ele tem segundas intenções com você!"  
>Luna arregalou os olhos, surpresa.<br>"Mesmo? Tem certeza disso?"  
>O garoto revirou os olhos, sem responder.<br>"Por que está me olhando deste jeito?"  
>Harry quis bater com a cabeça na parede, e pela milésima vez pensou no quanto Snape estivera certo, que mostrar suas emoções livremente era uma coisa tola a se fazer.<br>"Eu não sou uma coisa, sabe? Não posso ser presa, Harry..."  
>Ele a olhou, com carinho, e esticou a mão para tocá-la.<br>"Eu sei."  
>"Mas você pode vir também! Vai ser divertido! Vamos procurar e acampar e..."<br>"Acho que já acampei o suficiente para uma vida inteira" ele respondeu, rindo.  
>Ela riu também, tocando o nariz dele de leve.<br>"Não comigo."  
>Os dois se olharam, e ele soube que mesmo que jamais tivesse se interessado por animais fantásticos, com Luna iria a qualquer lugar.<br>Só para vê-la sorrindo daquela forma.


	4. Live a Life Evolutionary With Me

**Live a Life Evolutionary With Me**

Quem visse Luna na manhã seguinte, não diria que ela tinha passado por meses de terror e medo. Não imaginaria todas as privações, a não ser pelos ossos um pouco mais protuberantes, pois seus olhos pareciam os mesmos de sempre: como se nada pudesse quebrar sua vontade. Olivender dissera que ela fora de grande conforto para ele no cativeiro, e Harry não duvidava disso em momento nenhum. Luna tinha a habilidade de colocar os sentimentos em palavras e gestos de uma forma que ele nunca conseguiria ter, como fizera na noite anterior, no túmulo de Dobby.

Ele tinha outras coisas na cabeça, e muito com o que se preocupar, em uma corrida contra o tempo, contra o mundo, tentando salvar algo que ele mal tinha certeza que ainda poderia existir – mas que parecia claro toda vez que a via falar sobre o passado, sobre o futuro, como se a escuridão daquela guerra fosse tão passageira quanto uma noite de tempestade.  
>Ela sentou ao seu lado no fim da tarde daquele primeiro dia, na porta dos fundos da casa. Harry via o sol começar a mergulhar na água, e sua mente corria em desespero por suas possibilidades.<p>

"Quer?" ela ofereceu, antes de colocar uma das tortinhas de caramelo na boca. Ele aceitou, distraído, esperando que ela fosse embora imediatamente, mas Luna não era esse tipo de pessoa, e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Sabe, o caramelo é conhecido por animar as pessoas quando elas estão tristes."

"É mesmo?" ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Não. Na verdade, é só o açúcar mesmo" ela respondeu, roubando do prato que dera a ele mais uma das tortinhas. "Eu senti falta de comer açúcar esses meses."

Ele encarou-a, a culpa subindo por seu peito, pois fora por causa dele que ela fora presa, que seu pai fora perseguido, mais uma de todas as vítimas, mais uma prova de que estar perto dele era perigoso.

"Sempre fomos revolucionários, Harry" ela respondeu, como se lesse o pensamento dele. "De maneira alguma deixaríamos de falar contra Voldemort."

"Seu pai deixou" ele disse, dividido entre a decepção, a raiva, a compreensão e a culpa.

Ela deu os ombros, olhando para ele.

"Eu entendo. Mas _eu_ nunca trairia sua causa, mesmo que custasse minha vida. Até porque, não vejo qual o grande problema em morrer."

Ele a encarou por um instante, emocionado demais para falar, mas Luna não pareceu se importar.

"Sabe. Eu acho que na vida após a morte, deve ter muito caramelo" falou, distraída, colocando mais uma tortinha na boca.  
>"É, eu acho que sim" respondeu Harry, sorrindo.<p>

Ela sorriu de volta e, de repente, pela primeira vez em meses, ele percebeu o que estava faltando naquela jornada em busca das Horcruxes, tão presente nos olhos e sorrisos dela.

_Esperança._


	5. Well, I hate to be a bother

**Well, I hate to be a bother**

Não tinha os cabelos, não tinha os olhos, as pernas, a cicatriz ou qualquer outra coisa de Harry, mas era inegável que aquele rapaz era Harry Potter. Ia além da aparência, era sua expressão, o brilho no olhar quando a vira, a forma como parecia estar tentando com tanta força ser outra pessoa, a surpresa que o fazia parecer tão bobo que ela conhecia tão bem.

Mas, aparentemente, ele tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar dando atenção a ela – e isso não era um problema. Ela não gostava de atrapalhar os outros, e quase sempre sabia quando não deveria fazer algo. Ele não falou aquilo em momento nenhum, mas ela sabia que o desconcertara, sabia que ele ficara surpreso de ser reconhecido, mas seria impossível não reconhecer um amigo como aquele.

Harry era mais que um nome, mais do que a fama, mais do que aparência. Ele era uma essência que jamais poderia ser confundida com qualquer outra e, por isso, ela o reconheceria em absolutamente qualquer lugar – como saberia dizer qual era a hora de ir, e a de voltar.

Ela nunca o incomodaria.

Luna detestava incomodar.

Harry era um homem simples de se ler.

E, por isso mesmo, ela o amava.


	6. But it's you and there's no other

**But it's you and there's no other, I do believe**

Ele poderia ter esperado a tarde inteira pela sopa de plimpies de água doce se não tivesse descoberto que ela sumira. Não havia como fingir que isso não acontecera, ou tentar ligar para as consequências daquilo.

Se não estava ali, onde estaria? Não poderia deixar de pensar pelo pior. Da mesma forma que usar a poção polissuco não a fizera se enganar quanto à identidade dele, nenhuma falsa Luna o enganaria. Nenhuma desculpa justificaria.

Não havia pescaria, era uma mentira. Não havia por quem esperar, era uma mentira. Não havia Luna, o conforto e a certeza de alguém que, sendo completamente inesperada, era um porto-seguro.

E se a poeira se acumulava por seus pertences, escondendo levemente o rosto da mãe perdida, a roupa de cama intocada, o armário vazio, se fazia brilhar com o dourado do luz do lado de fora as partículas que subiam no ar para juntarem-se as pinturas, respirando, esperando, desejando, aquela amiga certa e fiel que não iria chegar, não haveria sopa alguma para eles.

A traição quase não doera, pois ele sabia muito bem que nada poderia substituir Luna. Como seus pais, Xenophilus estava disposto a tudo para proteger sua filha – e ele entendia, e não podia culpá-lo, as desculpas esfarrapadas, a sopa que nunca viera, a mentira que tentara proteger uma menina que ninguém entendia, mas que entendia a todos.

Ela acreditava nele, e assim tinha sido perdida. Mais uma para a lista de culpas que ele carregava consigo, ter trazido a dor para a garota que confiara nele o suficiente para ter pintado em volta de seus pescoços a palavra "amigos" com tanta firmeza. A lembrança do sorriso confiante seria agora uma pontada, ao invés de um conforto.

Luna era única para ele.

A sopa de plímpies de água doce, no final, tinha o gosto amargo da perda.


	7. You can call me naive, but

**You can call me naive, but**

Foi absolutamente inesperado, Harry parado ali, convidando-a para ir a festa com ele – como amigos. Eles eram amigos, claro. E ela sorriu, contente, com uma pureza simples de quem jamais teria esperado outra coisa.

"Eu adoraria ir a festa com você como amigos. Nunca antes alguém me convidou para ir a uma festa, como amigos."

Harry também sorriu, e por um instante, tudo era uma alegria simples e perfeita, que apenas um relacionamento como o deles poderia trazer, sem subtexto, com completa honestidade, e apenas com a vontade de fazer um ao outro felizes, divertirem-se, sem nenhuma espécie de drama ou tragédia. Eram simples, os dois.

"Você pintou sua sobrancelha para a festa? Eu devo pintar a minha também?"

Luna não tinha ideia do protocolo correto para aquelas ocasiões, afinal, era apenas a primeira vez, e as negações divertidas dele a fizeram achar o erro engraçado também. Era inocência, e ela sequer repararia nos olhares de inveja completa das outras meninas, todas desejando estar em seu lugar.

Não estava preocupada com o pensamento dos outros – nunca estivera. Não estava tentando impressionar – apenas ia com um amigo, se divertir e conversar com as pessoas. Não era nada demais, apenas uma série de mal-entendidos por parte dos outros que viam coisa demais onde não havia nada.

Querer ver demais, quase sempre, é uma cegueira. Luna era inocente, mas não era boba, e sabia que o nada, muitas vezes, é mais do que quem quer tudo jamais poderá ter.

E assim, aceitou sorrindo, o convite feito por uma série de faltas de compreensões que o deixavam sem saber para onde ir – o que ela, por sua vez, compreendia muito bem.

O sorriso inocente de quem só quer bem seguiu no rosto de ambos.


	8. I Know Me Very Well

**I Know Me Very Well**

Ele sabia que tipo de homem era – antes de mais nada, era um apanhador. Tinha um foco, um destino, um caminho pelo qual andar. Harry sabia quem queria, o que queria, e sabia que não poderia ter, ao menos não por enquanto. E, não tendo a oportunidade, Luna era a pessoa perfeita para ter ao seu lado.

Ela era divertida, leal, uma boa amiga. Era alguém com quem podia contar, que não criaria expectativas, ou pensaria em coisas demais. Era alguém com quem ele sabia que ficaria a vontade, e provavelmente, daria boas risadas. Era especial.

Ela não reclamou de seu desaparecimento na festa, nem quis que dançar. Ficou contente em conversar com outras pessoas enquanto ele resolvia os próprios problemas, e igualmente feliz quando ele retornou – com seus suaves comentários.

Os dois sabiam que ele jamais resistiria a um mistério, uma perseguição. Era quem ele era. E mesmo assim, ela o aceitava e sorria de volta. Quando se despediram, antes de voltarem as suas salas comunais, ela não esperou um beijo, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Apenas sorriu para ele, e não pode evitar sorrir de volta.

Porque era simples e certo, os dois passarem tempo juntos. Porque eram amigos, e ele sabia disso mesmo que fosse complicado entender. Porque eram diferentes, mas sabiam se respeitar. Porque era fácil sorrir, conversar e brincar.

Harry sabia bem o tipo de homem que era. Mas ainda não percebera que estava caçando o pomo errado.


	9. At Least as fas as I can tell

**(At least, as far as I can tell)**

Hermione era conhecida por dezenas de coisas – principalmente por ser uma intragável sabe-tudo. Sua fama lhe precedia, e às vezes, isso a incomodava. Estar sempre certo pode ser mais um peso do que um alívio, pois se vê coisas que, muitas vezes, gostaria de não ser ver e se acerta onde gostaria de se errar.

E fora assim quando foram salvar Sirius; quando tinham decidido ir a Godric's Hallow... E parecia ser novamente o caso agora. Harry jurava que ele e Ginny estavam bem, e a ruiva parecia resignada ao humor sombrio do namorado. Já tinham se passado dois anos, mas não pareciam ter passado sequer dois meses.

Os olhos de Harry continuavam sombrios e afastados, sem o brilho com que ela conhecera. Era como se parte dele estivesse absolutamente perdida, a não ser...

Quando estava com Luna. Com ela, ele sorria, e ria. E seu rosto tinha vida, como se ela pudesse aliviar todos os males pela sua simples presença. Claramente, ele não reparava naquilo e, conhecendo a garota, ela jamais pensaria qualquer coisa a respeito deste comportamento diferente.

Mas pelo que Hermione podia dizer – e, infelizmente, ela acertava demais – ainda que nenhum dos dois percebesse, era Luna que fazia o coração de Harry bater.  
>Só esperava que <em>ele<em> notasse isso antes que fosse tarde demais para os três.


	10. And I Know What I Need

**And I Know What I Need**

Não era o cheiro adocicado da maioria das meninas que ele lembrava tão bem, mas o cheiro quase selvagemente puro de Luna. Os olhos que ele procurava apoio não eram castanhos e confortáveis, mas azuis e arregalados. A risada não era baixa, ou melodiosa, mas capaz de estourar seu tímpano.

Luna era absolutamente fora do comum, completamente desligada de todas as expectativas, e talvez fosse por isso que naquele momento, tudo que quisesse, fosse estar com ela. Ela podia fazê-lo sorrir mesmo no meio de toda depressão, e ter forças mesmo quando ficava claro que, apesar da guerra ter acabado, a verdadeira luta estava apenas começando.

E ela sorria também, abertamente, para ele. Dava forças, e não pedia nada. Abraçava, às vezes, não da forma rápida ou educada da maioria, mas intensamente, por longos minutos, o que deixava a roupa dele impregnada com o perfume que era tão característico de dela.

Quando ela visitava Grimmauld Place, a deixava deitar em sua cama para conversarem, apenas para que, de noite, ao acordar dos pesadelos, pudesse abraçar o travesseiro e sentir o cheiro que o acalmaria e o permitiria voltar a dormir. O aroma que lembrava girassóis, grama pisada, verdades inconvenientes e sorrisos sinceros.

Sabia que, quando o mundo parecia prestes a cair, era dela que precisava.

Só não sabia que aquilo que era _amor_.


	11. The Night You Came Into My Life

**The Night You Came Into My Life**

Harry era um rapaz tímido. Não da maneira óbvia, de quem não consegue falar nada ou gagueja - como Neville - mas não tinha coragem de falar o que pensava. Temia estar errado, e temia estar louco. Luna achou belo que o homem mais verdadeiro que ela jamais iria conhecer fosse tão dado a não saber o que fazer, e não acreditar nos próprios olhos.

Só se conheciam pessoalmente há algumas horas, mas na noite fria, ela sabia que acreditava nele. E acreditava ainda mais pela sua insegurança, pois ela declarava uma falta de malícia que só aqueles que são demasiadamente honestos tem.

E, tentando fazê-lo perceber que podia confiar em si mesmo, ela lhe disse as palavras que o marcariam para sempre.

- Você é tão são quanto eu.


	12. It Took The Bones Off Me

**It Took The Bones Off Me**

Se ele pudesse escolher, jamais dividiria Luna com ninguém. Ela era o centro de sua vida, a coisa mais importante, a fundação de sua existência que seria vazia sem sua filha. Seu espírito sereno o trazia uma paz que jamais achou que conheceria quando perdeu a esposa. Ele a amava e temia o que a vida poderia fazer com uma menina tão honesta, tão gentil, tão suave.

Mas quando ele viu a forma como Harry Potter sorria para ela, e como ela sorria de volta para ele, então ele soube que não poderia pensar em não dividí-la, especialmente quando ela era fonte de conforto para tantos outros. Especialmente quando ela era capaz de fazer aquele rapaz que tinha sofrido tanto (e ele, que deus o perdoasse, não era isento de culpa nisto) sorrir novamente e curar suas feridas. Porque quando os dedos dela tocavam os dele, o mundo inteiro se tornava mais cheio de esperança, pois ele se reconstruiria e assim também faria toda a comunidade bruxa.

E, aquilo, desarmava até seu ciúme paterno - pois Harry a merecia.


	13. You Blew Away My Storm and Strife

**You Blew Away My Storm and Strife**

Era de se esperar que alguém que tivesse passado por tudo que ele passou não ficasse surpreso com mais nada, mas Luna sempre o surpreendia. Há apenas alguns dias ela era uma prisioneira no meio de Comensais da Morte, e aceitara isso com a delicadeza com que aceitava todas as outras coisas. Agora, estava sentada em um canto afastado do Chalé das Conchas, com os ovos de galinha à sua volta.

Estivera pensando em ficar sozinho, mas a curiosidade sempre fora uma de suas fraquezas, e logo estava ao lado dela.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou, já esperando uma resposta típica de Luna, cheia de explicações sobre seres fantásticos, coisas completamente desligadas da realidade deles, de tudo que tinha acontecido. Luna era assim.

"Pintando os ovos para a páscoa" ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele. "Os trouxas não fazem isso?"

Harry deu os ombros. Não era nenhum especialista. Não soava estranho, mas também não era a resposta que esperava.

"Para que?"

Foi a vez da loira dar os ombros.

"Para dar de presente. Eu pinto com cores e coisas que me lembrem as pessoas, sabe? Cores e coisas que eu desejo para elas" a menina pegou um dos ovos já pintados, em cores de vermelho e dourado, uma moeda dourada pintada em um dos lados. "Este é para Neville. Ele ficou sozinho agora, pela DA. Eu espero que ele consiga continuar". A garota pegou outro ovo, em tons de azuis, com nuvens. "Este é para o Sr. Ollivander. Para ele melhorar." E pegando um terceiro, pintado em rosa com flores, ela sorriu abertamente. "Este é para Fleur, claro."

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Vamos todos ganhar ovos?"

"É a ideia" ela disse, tornando a pintar um dos ovos com a tinta verde, formando um escudo.

"Para quem é este?"

"Ron" ela respondeu, sem explicar mais.

"Você vai pintar um para mim também?" perguntou, sem jeito.

Ela o olhou meio de lado antes de acenar.

"Com todas as cores e todos os bons desejos" respondeu. "Mas não me pergunte o que vou desenhar. Você vai descobrir."

Harry aceitou aquilo e saiu, deixando-a continuar seu trabalho.

* * *

><p>Ela desejara para ele a capacidade do perdão. E Harry descobriu que também queria ser capaz de perdoar - e iria tentar. Luna merecia ter seus desejos atendidos.<p> 


End file.
